


Phoenix

by hotchocolatedictator



Series: January Drabbles [19]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Regeneration (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator
Summary: He was dying.
Series: January Drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085930
Kudos: 2





	Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'transformation'

It hurt. 

The Doctor could feel the energy beginning to build up inside him, fighting with the radiation (and that hurt too. To be honest, he couldn’t tell what was causing the pain any more). He didn’t like any of it - it was all trying to change him, one way or another, and he didn’t want to change.

He had enough time to say goodbye, but then there was nothing else. He was dying. 

And then he was born. A phoenix, he thought, looking at the fire around him. Maybe he should worry about that. But first - find a mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
